


I Need You To Be My Hero

by CrazyCollectionDuck (MagicallyDelirious)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Lust, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyDelirious/pseuds/CrazyCollectionDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stephen Amell really ended up IN a match at SummerSlam... and Stardust... Or just an excuse to write some smut :-) Better than the summary... give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Be My Hero

That cosmic nut job belonged in a fucking straight jacket Stephen Amell thought as he raked his hands over his head yanking off his black baseball cap and spiking it before he resumed his pacing in the dark deserted parking lot. Stardust… god, he was too angry to even drive…Triple H had yelled at him as though this whole mess was somehow his fucking fault; like he had no right to defend himself.

Amell knew it was due more to the fact that his actions would only solidify the lunatic's delusions, but right now he didn't really care, and the fact remained Stardust just got under Amell's skin.

It had started as some sort of ridiculous twitter war he hadn't taken too seriously, but then he'd gone to a show. Stardust had pranced down the ramp and leapt up onto the barrier as he'd seen him do so many times on T.V. but seeing the weirdo in person had sent a strange shiver up his spine.

It had irked him a little that while the dude had spent his free time pestering him via social media when he knew he was right here, just 10 feet, away he ignored him. Stephen's irritation seemed even more ludicrous when the other man acknowledged his presence by hissing at him causing irritation to morph into anger. Stephen had gotten to his feet and stared the strange man down then let him know he wasn't one to be trifled with lightly.

As if it wasn't all unsettling enough he had the nerve to call him out, and in the weirdest way possible saying things like "bound to attract" and "our futures go hand in hand." It was almost more than he could take really, but the dude was seriously delusional so he had tried to let it slide, though not with a whole lot of grace.

Coming to this show had really, been asking for trouble and Stephen knew that. Stardust truly believed he was Oliver Queen. "I need you to be my hero," he had said and Amell remembered his words had sent that strange shiver up his spine once again. Stardust's obsession with him was disconcerting, but what really worried him was he had become obsessed as well, which was probably why he'd come to the show in the first place.

As soon as he saw Stardust come out his pulse had begun racing and his skin had tingled when the strange being had approached him. Stephen had been unsettled and jumbled before the spark that accompanied Stardust's touch when he shoved him and that had been what really sent him over the edge or the barrier as it were.

Before he knew it Amell found himself in the ring being pulled off of what he had become to think of as his arch nemesis. His anger had gotten the best of him and as soon as he realized it he held up his hands to let those that were holding him back know he was good. He wasn't really good, but he had a handle on himself again.

Then Triple H began berating him putting him on the defensive before he demanded a match hoping to settle this whole mess once and for all. Amell had been pissed when JBL had said…

"Stephen Amell came here looking for a fight."

That had really gotten to him, he was a fan, had always been a fan, and this was hardly his first show, just because the cosmic lunatic couldn't separate out fantasy from reality didn't mean he had come here looking for a fight. Yet, as he paced in the parking lot suddenly he wasn't too sure about that. Right now, Stephen Amell wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Stardust, and his anger faded slightly as a small smile graced his lips… SummerSlam.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

Amell had promised he wouldn't disappoint, and though he was sore as fuck, he smiled to himself feeling as though he kept his word. Neville had been an amazing partner. Amell could not have asked for better, and while Stephen had taken his lumps… it was more than worth it to make that ridiculous face paint and contact wearing cosmic crazy he eat his words; though the look of devastation Stardust wore after all was said and done had cause an uncomfortable pang.

Amell replayed the events of the match in his head as he rinsed off and the hot water beat down on his back, but his mind kept flashing back to what it felt like to have Stardust's hands on his body. It had been way more trying than he expected. Not, that he didn't already know the WWE Superstars and Divas trained and worked ridiculously hard, but he was no slouch himself, and while he knew the match was going to be painful and grueling he had no idea it was going to be so… intense… almost too intense.

Even as the blows stung which was evident by his many welts and bruises, they felt almost… good. It was more unsettling than the brief contact had been when Stardust had shoved him, and he hadn't really recalled even jumping into the ring after that, but he knew he wouldn't soon forget Stardust's arms wrapped around his waist. Even that first shove had left his head spinning.

The hot water had been helping relax his sore muscles but the thought of Stardust's hands on his body had been enough to give him goose bumps and cause his cock to begin to harden. Already being naked was not helping the situation, and as unsettling as it was he was alone so he could take care of the situation without too much embarrassment. It wouldn't be the first time since the nut job had come barreling into his life.

While he considered Stardust his arch nemesis, which was disconcerting enough, he could no longer deny that the strange man had a powerful effect on him and had become an obsession of his own of sorts. He not only drove him crazy at all hours mentally, but he drove his body crazy as well. It was the most disconcerting part about the whole fucking mess.

Amell fisted his now fully erect cock slowly stroking himself as the hot water cascaded down his body. He closed his eyes envisioning his arch nemesis and imagined the sexy noises that would emit from him as he fucked him thoroughly. His ass was probably tight… so tight and warm… it would feel perfect wrapped around his cock.

A gasp of pleasure escaped him as he increased his pace, stroking faster, tightening his grip, trying to bring himself to climax. As an actual moan escaped him, he was suddenly jerked out of his fantasy when he heard the locker room door bang open. It wasn't like he'd been caught in the actual act, but it was enough to make his cheeks heat, though he was puzzled as to who the hell it could be.

With an irritable sigh he resigned himself to be uncomfortable for a while as he shut off the water wrapping a towel around his waist. Once his throbbing cock softened enough as not to give away what he'd up to, he entered the main part of the locker room scowling a little.

What he found made the blood rush straight back to his recently softened cock making him have to shift slightly to hide it. Stardust had redone his ridiculous face paint, and while it was a little shocking to see him in jeans and a t-shirt what had really registered with Amell was the fire in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here," Amell snapped at the strange being who was simply watching him from where he was leaning on the wall by the door.

The lack of response unnerved him slightly, get not as much as the fire in his eyes that registered, even with the contacts giving Amell the fleeting idea that Stardust not only knew what he had just been doing, but what he had been thinking about. Somehow that only made him all the more hard causing him to have to turn his back to him.

"This is far from over hero," Stardust hissed in his ear suddenly causing chills to break out across his flesh as he felt the other man's warm breath breeze across his flesh as he rummaged through his gym bag.

Amell stiffened in more ways than one with Stardust's sudden closeness simultaneously wondering how and when he got so close without alerting him.

"I believe it is," Amell replied trying to shake off the effects of the bizarre beings presence. "The whole world just watched me pound your ass."

He inwardly chastised himself for his poor choice of words as it brought back the images from his shower fantasy causing his cock to become rock hard once again.

"Oh no, hero," Stardust's voice was quiet, but still managed to intensify his chills. "This won't be over until you embrace who you truly are… the cosmos have spoken, Oliver Queen."

"Dude, I am not really Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow," Amell knew his words would probably be met with anger, but he needed to get this man to go away before he tore his clothes off and made his shower fantasy a reality, "just like you're not really Stardust."

"Oh, but I am," Stardust chuckled softly as Amell felt his warm breath on the back of his neck causing another shiver to run up his spine despite his surprise at the others reaction. "It's all a state of mind, Oliver."

"No," Amell responded a little irritably due to his now almost painfully hard cock. "I am Stephen Amell; you are Cody Rhodes end of discussion."

"I need you to be my hero Oliver Queen," Stardust whispered leaning in farther so his muscular chest was resting against Amell's back causing that familiar unsettling spark, but what really got to him was the remarkable hardness he felt firmly pressed into his ass. "Be my hero…"

Amell couldn't stop himself if he wanted to as warm breath caused him to visibly shutter before he spun around and captured Stardust's lips with his own effectively cutting him off. Amell had thought their match was intense, yet still that was nothing compared to the way his body burned now.

It wasn't gentle or loving; it was a clash of teeth and tongue. Amell pulled Stardust flush against his body letting out a satisfied moan when Stardust's impressive hardness ground against his own as they fought for control of the searing lip lock. Amell released his towel and felt it fall in a heap around his feet as he sucked the other man's bottom lip into his mouth getting a much sexier whimper than anything he had imagined.

The noises that emanated from Stardust made his cock throb as he slipped his hands between them undoing the button and zipper of the other man's jeans. Amell's mouth actually watered when his nemesis's impressive length sprang free as jeans and briefs were pushed down and kicked aside before the other man's shirt disappeared just as quickly.

Amell quickly reclaimed Stardust's lips simultaneously fisting his cock as he shoved his back against the bay of lockers causing them both release mollified gasps into one another's mouth before they began battling once again. He stroked the other man none too gently, but judging by the moan it elicited it was perfect as he suckled on the sensitive flesh of his neck relishing in the slightly salty taste.

Just as Amell began to trail kisses down the other man's collar bone he suddenly found himself being spun around and his back pinned to the bay of lockers with his nemesis nipping and sucking a trail down to his cock. It felt so fucking good better than he had imagined, but was absolutely mind blowing after teasing kisses were planted on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs Stardust forcefully sucked his swollen throbbing member into his mouth.

The back of Amell's head bounced off the lockers as the other man immediately deep throated him massaging his balls with the hand not restraining his hips.

"You have a sweet fucking mouth," Amell's voice was deep and husky as he gripped the back of the other man's head pushing more of him into his mouth as he bobbed his head. "You… fuck."

Anything else that he wanted to say was lost in what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan had he not been completely wrapped up in watching the other man's head bob and he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking in earnest. Soon, too soon, fire coiled in Amell's belly, and while he wanted to come he wanted to make his shower fantasy a reality.

He pulled Stardust to his feet roughly before covering his mouth with his own tasting himself as he plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth before he once again pinned his back to the bay of lockers. His nemesis's hips bucked begging for delicious friction as he quickly made a trail of nips and kisses towards his destination.

Amell didn't even bother to tease as he lapped the salty precum from his slit getting the sexiest moan he'd ever heard before wrapping his lips around Stardust's cock taking a cue from the other man doing his best to take all of him into his mouth at once. Amell licked and sucked getting almost more pleasure out of the bizarre but sexy noises escaping his nemesis as he did getting his cock sucked. He reached up pressing his finger do Stardust's lips, who promptly sucked them into his mouth coating them in saliva.

Amell moaned with his mouth still full of cock as he slid his index finger into the other man's tight pucker. He had been right; he was tight and warm and was going to feel so damn good wrapped around his cock. He crooked his finger hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Stardust to buck his hips and fuck his mouth hitting the back of his throat with the head of his cock.

Amell pulled back when the other man's thrusts became more erratic smirking as the other man hissed his discontent, but Amell paid him no mind as he pushed off his knees before spinning Stardust around who immediately stuck his sexy plump ass out looking over his shoulder at him just begging to be fucked thoroughly.

Without farther ceremony he used his finger to spread his precum over the head off his cock before pushing it into Stardust's tight entrance struggling to hold back as not to hurt him too much. A drawn out moan accompanied his progress until he was balls deep. He gave the other man as much time as he could manage to adjust to him before he started moving.

His most erotic fantasies came nowhere near to how fucking good it felt to be buried in Stardust's tight heat. Amell watched his nemesis's ass bounce in the sexiest way possible as he thrust in and out of him. He could tell it felt just amazing for the other man as it did for him as he pushed back into him begging for more. Soon he didn't even have to move anymore as Stardust began to impale himself on his cock.

Amell felt that sweet familiar fire begin to build in his belly and he reached around fisting Stardust's cock reseizing control as he continued to pound into his ass and stroke him in time with his thrusts. He was sure anyone walking by could hear them but he didn't care as Stardust cried out when his seed spilled over Amell's hand and moments later Amell bit down on the other man's shoulder stifling his own cry as his balls tightened and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Amell slid out of Stardust and spun him around reclaiming his lips in a sloppy kiss as they both struggled to catch their breath before leading him over to the shower to wash off the evidence of their recent activities and the ridiculous face paint that had become smeared all over both of them. It was a strange but almost peaceful feeling as they took turns washing each other in a comfortable exhausted silence.

Once they were clean and dressed Amell wasn't exactly sure what to say, especially once his nemesis pulled his shirt over his head before turning to face him wearing a cocky smirk.

While Stardust sent chills up his spine, what he was looking at now wasn't Stardust; it was Cody Rhodes, and Cody Rhodes made his heart flutter.

"Thanks for being my hero."

After a moment and a sudden hiss Cody Rhodes was gone and Stardust was back. With that parting gesture his nemesis abruptly turned and walked away. Amell was acutely aware it was just as Stardust claimed when this whole situation began to unfold; this was far from over.

The thought made Stephen Amell smile.


End file.
